rwbyfandomcom-20200222-history
So That's How It Is
"So That's How It Is" is the seventieth episode of RWBY and the fourth episode of Volume 6. It premiered for Rooster Teeth FIRST members on November 17th, 2018 and was made public on the Rooster Teeth site on November 24th, 2018. It was released on YouTube on November 23rd, 2019. Summary In northern Mistral, Jinn's story about Salem and Ozma ends. Yang Xiao Long is furious at Ozpin for again having kept information from them, Ruby Rose angrily questions whether Ozpin has a plan to defeat his immortal enemy and Qrow Branwen punches Ozpin's host, Oscar Pine, in the face. Ozpin then retreats into the deepest part of Oscar's mind to the point that he cannot be reached. As Blake Belladonna and Weiss Schnee question what to do, Maria Calavera calls everyone out, saying that negativity will not help as much as leaving to search for shelter. The group decides to leave, with Maria seated on Bumblebee's seat as Yang pushes the motorcycle. In the Land of Darkness, a Mistral Airship carrying Mercury Black, Emerald Sustrai and Hazel Rainart arrives at Evernight Castle some time after the Battle of Haven. Tyrian Callows receives them, taunting the group regarding the fact that Cinder did not return. Angered, Emerald draws her weapons to threaten Tyrian but eventually backs away. Once in the meeting room, Salem asks who is responsible for the group's defeat in Haven. Hazel stands up and takes full responsibility, but an enraged Salem flips the table, hitting Tyrian upside the head in doing so, and states that someone else is to blame, and proceeds to summon Grimm arms from the floor which grab Hazel and drag him to the ground. Emerald then admits it was Cinder's fault. Salem confirms, stating that Emerald must understand the failure, and adds that Cinder "must be left to toil in her isolation until she redeems herself". While releasing Hazel, Salem tells her subordinates that no matter what drives them, they must not put their desires before her own, as "the path to your desires is only found through me." Salem starts discussing the Relic of Destruction in Vacuo's Shade Academy, but then Hazel reveals that Qrow's group is taking the Relic of Knowledge to Atlas under Ozpin's orders. Salem orders everyone to leave the room, and in frustration delivers a powerful scream that shatters all the windows of the meeting room. Back in Mistral, the snowstorm is getting worse, so once Ruby's group finds the seemingly abandoned Brunswick Farms, they head inside to take shelter. Transcript }} Characters See Also *Inconsistencies *Leitmotifs Image Gallery V6 04 00001.png|Team RWBY and Qrow confront Ozpin about what Jinn showed them. V6 04 00003.png|Qrow punches Ozpin. V6 04 00011.png|Ruby tries to comfort Oscar, but Qrow interferes. V6 04 00015.png|Emerald becomes annoyed when Tyrian speaks ill of Cinder... V6 04 00016.png|...and threatens him. V6 04 00026.png|Salem punishes Hazel for taking the blame for their mission's failure. V6 04 00027.png|Salem makes a fearful Emerald admit the truth. V6 04 00033.png|Salem becomes angry after finding out Ozpin has the Relic of Knowledge... V6 04 00035.png|... and she shatters the windows in her frustration. V6 04 00036.png|The group continues their trek to find shelter... V6 04 00038.png|...and find an abandoned farm. V6 04 00039.png|The group decides to take shelter in the farm, but Qrow seems uncertain. Video References Category:Episodes Category:Volume 6